deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler
Mecha-Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Mecha Frieza, and his older brother Meta-Cooler, both from the Dragon Ball Z series. Description Today, two villains from the Dragon Ball Z series, who were supposedly killed, return as mechanized versions of their original selves, are going to battle each other to the Death to see who is the Supreior being. But which one? The Cyborg version of Frieza, or his older brother? Interlude Boomstick: Wait! We were planning on doing a Frieza vs. Cooler Death Battle, right? Wiz: Well, were going to at one point. Boomstick: And why did we change our mind? Wiz: Did you see Resurrection "F" Boomstick? Boomstick: Ah.... Yeah, you got a good point. So what are we going to do? Wiz: Well... how about we do their mechanical counterparts? Like Mecha Frieza. The Mechanically Modified version of the Bane of the Universe. Boomstick: And Meta Cooler, the Robotic version of Frieza's older brother. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Mecha Frieza Wiz: Frieza is one of the Goku's most deadly adversaries. Not only is he the one responsible of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, but he also brought front the near extinction of the Namekians, and killed millions of innocent bystanders, just for the fun. Boomstick: Well, that is, until Frieza met his ends when he fought Goku. In a desperate attempt to kill the quote, unquote; "Saiyan Monkey", Frieza attempted to use some energy discs, to slice Goku into piece. Wiz: Unfortunately though, Frieza's arrogance got the best of him, resulting in him getting sliced in half by his own attack. Boomstick: And because Goku's a nice guy, he decided to give a small portion of his energy to Frieza, so that he could escape Planet Namek before it exploded. But because Frieza an asshole, He decided to attack Goku in the back with a Ki blast. Wiz: And in retaliation, Goku fired a more powerful Ki Blast, and obliterating the tyrant. Where I'm sure he'll neevveerr bother the universe again. Both Wiz and Boomstick laugh out laughing. Boomstick: Yeah right! As it turns out that not only Frieza survived getting "Obliterated", but he also survived the planet's explosion, with only half of his face completely blown off, and was floating in space unable to do shit. Wiz: If it weren't for his father, King Cold, who just so happened to show up, and grabbed Frieza's remains, Frieza would've most likely either floated in space, never-endingly, or would've, eventually, died. Boomstick: Using all of his resources, King Cold managed to repair his son. Frieza acquires a new arm, legs, an add-on to his face, and yes, even a mechanical tail. With that said, Frieza became.... Mecha Frieza!....... And he looks absolutely ridiculous! I mean look at him. It looks like the medics and engineers just grabbed random shit from their garage and, somehow molded into mechanical limbs. Wiz: And the tragic things is, I think they did. But oddly enough, whatever they used to fix Frieza, it apparently made him stronger than his final form. Boomstick: And because of his stubborn attitude, the first thing Frieza did was demand his father to take him to planet Earth to get his revenge on Goku. Wiz: Being the cyborg version of Frieza, Mecha Frieza has, virtually, all the abilities of his original counterpart. He can fly at supersonic speeds, possesses superhuman strength, durability and endurance, as well as generate virtually, all of his Ki Blasts, AND survive the vacuum of space. Boomstick: But his most iconic ability is his Supernova. A devastating ball of pure energy that's capable of destroying an entire planet. He used this attack in an attempt to kill Future Trunks... even if it meant destroying Earth before Goku showed up. Wiz: But sadly, we don't really know how truly strong Mecha Frieza is. Even though he said that he was stronger than ever, he still lost, and was killed off effortlessly by Future Trunks. Boomstick: But who knows, maybe those cybernetic enhancements will give him an edge against his mechanical brother. Mecha-Frieza: Father. We're going to Earth. Meta-Cooler Boomstick: Well, it seems that Frieza not only has enemies from other worlds, but he also has enemies that are related. Wiz: Yep. Apparently, Frieza is so evil that his older brother Cooler despises him. But after learning of his brother's apparent demise, Cooler went to Planet Earth to get his revenge on Goku. Boomstick: OK! Two questions. ONE; If Cooler hate his brother then why did he decide to got to Earth to get revenge on Goku? And TWO; when is this suppose to take place? Wiz: Well, even though he hates his brother, Cooler does believe that an attack one means an attack on their entire family. Plus, he wanted to be the one to kill his brother. And technically, this is non-canon to the timeline since Goku's back on Earth, Gohan apparently regrew his monkey tail, the threat of the Android are apparently non-existing, and characters like Vegeta are nowhere to be seen. Boomstick: But--''' Wiz: The creators of the Dragonball series did that a lot. Anyway, Cooler made his way to planet Earth to kill Goku. '''Boomstick: And long story short, the two fought, Cooler transformed. Cooler kicked Goku's ass. Goku turned Super Saiyan. Goku kicked Cooler's ass, and was sent hurling towards the sun obliterating his body. And the threat of Cooler Was ov-haahahahahaha.... HAAA HAAAAA!!! I'm sorry. I can't say that with a straight face. Wiz: Ye-ah. Despite Cooler's body was destroyed, apparently, the remains of Cooler's body float around in space. Eventually, his remains came in contact with a junkyard of destroyed machines somwhere in space, which includes a microchip. The microchip, somehow reactivated, and merged with the destroyed machines parts, and Cooler's remains to create the Big Gete Star. Boomstick: And it didn't take long before the consciousness of Cooler took over the Big Gete Star. With his new "body" Cooler lived on. However, he needed some kind of footsoldier to deal with the smaller work, while the Big Gete Star did the bigger deeds. And what better choice for a footsoldier than himself? Wiz: It's true. Well, there are also the Cyclopian Guards he created too. But those are just mindless drone so, let's not talk about them. But like Boomstick said, Cooler created several footsoldiers in a metallic version of himself. Boomstick: That footsoldier is known as; Meta-Cooler. Wiz: Meta-Cooler is a much stronger version of his flesh counterpart. Hell, he's apparently stronger than the original Cooler's 4th form, despite the fact that his main form is that of Cooler's 3rd form. Boomstick: And I take it Meta-Cooler can't transform, right? Wiz: Sadly, yes. Meta-Cooler can't transform. And I personally think that that was a missed opportunity. But despite him, uh.. NOT being able to transform, Meta-Cooler makes it up with raw power and abilities. Boomstick: Meta-Cooler is a tough son of a bitch. He's possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, fly, and can do virtually everything standard villains in the Dragon Ball Z Series can do. Including generating Ki Blasts. Wiz: Not only that, but he has most of Cooler's abilities too, and some that he originally didn't. Which includes his Supernova. Much like Frieza's Supernova, it's a ball of pure energy, that, when fully charged, is capable of destroying an entire planet. The difference though is that both Cooler and Meta-Cooler can charge their Supernova much faster than Frieza. Boomstick: And some of the new abilities Meta-Cooler can perform are the Lock-On Buster, Finger Blitz Barrage, and one his most favorite technique; Instant Transmission. Meta-Cooler: Very nice. I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite the clever trick. Goku: You like that one, huh? Heh! It's called Instant Transmission. Meta-Cooler: I know. It's one of my favorite techniques. Goku: Duh? You're favorites? Meta-Cooler uses Instant Transmission and sucker punches Goku in the cheek. Wiz: The Instant Transmission grants Meta-Cooler to teleport at a moments notice. He commonly uses that ability to, not just get from one location to an other, but to also ambush his opponent. Boomstick: And if someone else is using Instant Transmission, the to can fight each other with teleporting. And let's just say, it looks fucking awesome. (*sigh) I could watch this fight for hours...... Anyway, the Lock-On Buster. is another technique of Meta-Cooler. By locking on to his opponent, Meta-Cooler can then create a small amount of sparkling energy in front of his face. And if it hits his target, a massive explosion appears directly onto the unlucky target. Wiz: Meta-Cooler is, debatably deadlier than his original counterpart. Unlike the original Cooler, who struggled dealing with a Super Saiyan Goku, Meta-Cooler not only proved to be a struggle for a Super Saiyan Goku, but a Super Saiyan Vegeta. And that's all thanks to his armor, and his connection with the Big Gete Star. Boomstick: How does that works? Wiz: Well, according to Meta-Cooler himself, his body is constantly monitored by the Big Gete Star. And should his body sustain any kind of damage, the Star detects and repairs it instantly. AND if there's any flaws with his design, they are corrected. But speaking of which, that leaves Meta-Cooler's biggest weakness; The Big Gete Star. Boomstick: As Wiz state, Meta-Cooler is connected with the Big Gete Star, but if the star is on the verge of destruction, then Meta-Cooler is destroyed too. Plus there's the fact that Meta-Cooler never seems to learn from his mistakes, as he underestimated the powers a Super Saiyan has, which was the same mistake he made when he was flesh. Wiz: But if the Big Gete Star remains perfectly intact, Meta-Cooler can be a force to be recon with. Goku is seen in shock to see Meta-Cooler on a cliffside of New Namek. Death Battle (The scene begins on Earth. Mecha Frieza has landed on Earth, to get his revenge on Goku.) Mecha Frieza: It's time for me to get my revenge on that filthy Saiyan Monkey! Just then a metallic object crash landed right behind Mecha Frieza, with Mecha Frieza question what that sound was. He looks behind him to see a cloud of dirt enveloped behind him. Mecha-Frieza: What was that? He makes his way towards the dust cloud. As the dust cloud clears, he sees a large crater with a mysterious figure in the center. Mecha Frieza was wondering who it was until... Mecha Frieza: You! ???: Hello. Brother. The mysterious figure flies out of the crater finally revealing himself. Mecha Frieza: Cooler! Cooler(?): Ha-ha Haaa! Not quite. You seem I'm more than just Cooler. I am Meta-Cooler. A much stronger version than my original self. Meta-Cooler looks at his younger brother, noticing his cybernetic enhancements. Meta-Cooler: I see that you have some new mechanical limbs yourself little brother. Mecha Frieza: Unfortunately, I was nearly killed by that Saiyan Monkey Goku. On the plus side however, I'm now stronger than before! Meta-Cooler: Hmmmm.... He should've killed you. But since he failed to do so, I guess I'll have to be the one to finish what he started. Mecha Frieza: You dare threaten to kill me brother? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE! Mecha Frieza flies upwards until he's face-to-face with his brother.' Mecha Frieza: Prepare to DIE! Meta-Cooler: Now, I will get my chance to kill you. Fight Mecha Frieza starts by charging at his brother. Mata-Cooler retaliates by doing a spinning upper kick. The kick successfully hits Mecha Frieza, causing him to be sent flying upwards, while at the same time doing a backflip. Meta-Cooler then proceeded to fly towards his brother. As he's about to perform a series of flurries, Mecha Frieza managed to block his brother's first punch. Mecha Frieza then proceeded to perform a powerful punch, but Meta-Cooler managed to grab his fist. The two struggle a bit, until Mecha Frieza decided to lift himself and perform kicked his brother in the chest. The attack managed to cause both of them to let go. Mecha Frieza: You're DEAD! With his window of opportunity, Mecha-Frieza proceeded to attack his brother. He attacks Meta-Cooler with a series of punches, kicks, and smacking his brother with his tail. Eventually, Mecha Frieza grabbed Meta-Cooler by the neck, with his tail, and tossed him. He then proceeded to perform a series of Ki Blasts at his brother, resulting in Meta-Cooler crashing onto the side of a stone pillar, which resulted in the stone pillar falling on top of him. Mecha Frieza: Now DIE!!! He then charged up a large Ki Blast and tossed it as his downed brother. Meta-Cooler struggled to get out of his predicament, until he spots the Ki blast head directly towards him. The blast eventually engulfed Meta-Cooler, and a massive explosion appear moments later, creating a giant crater in the process. Mecha Frieza begins to laugh out hysterically, believing that he killed his brother. Mecha Frieza: Do you see brother!? This is what happens when you mess with the likes of me! ???: You really need to pay close attention... Mecha Frieza: Huh? Mecha Frieza looks behind him and sees his brother, floating in the air, alive and well. Meta-Cooler:... otherwise, it could lead to your demise. Mecha Frieza: But, But.... But I saw you getting engulfed by my attack! That should've killed you! Meta-Cooler: Oh, Frieza. So arrogant and naïve. If you were paying attention, you would've noticed that I managed to escape before the blast could touch me. Mecha Frieza: But how!? How did you managed to escape that quickly?! TELL ME!!! Meta-Cooler: It's simple... I used one of my favorite techniques. Mecha Frieza: Your favorite.... techniques? Meta-Cooler smirked and disappeared. Mecha-Frieza: What--''' Just then Meta-Cooler appeared on Mecha Frieza's side and delivered a sucker punch directly onto his cheek, sending him crashing onto the ground. '''Meta-Cooler: It's call Instant Transmission... Mecha Frieza managed to recover from that sucker punch. Meta-Cooler: It allows me to teleport from anywhere as long as I concentrate on a specific person. In this case.... Meta-Cooler uses Instant Transmission, and stuck Mecha Frieza in the back with his elbow, resulting in Mecha Frieza being sent flying. Meta-Cooler: I'm concentrating on you. He continues to use Instant Transmission and teleported near his brother. Meta-Cooler then proceeded to unleash a series of attacks on his brother. Eventually, he grabs Mecha Frieza's legs and tosses him downwards, causing him to crash onto the Earth. Meta-Cooler then landed a few yards away from Mecha Frieza, and proceeded to use his Lock-On Buster technique. Meta-Cooler locks on his brother as small sparkles appear out of Meta-Cooler's eyes. A few moments later, a massive explosion appears and engulfs Mecha Frieza. As Meta-Cooler is watching the explosion, an enraged Mecha Frieza charges towards his brother. He attempts to deliver a powerful punch, but Meta-Cooler easily blocked it by grabbing Mecha Frieza's hand. He then proceeded to pull Mecha Frieza towards him and delivers a knee on Mecha Frieza's side. After which, Meta-Cooler delivered a sidekick, sending his brother flying back. Mecha Frieza is seen rolling on the ground several times until he manages to recover. Growing more and more angry and desperate, Mecha Frieza decided to do something drastic. The two fly upwards into the sky. Mecha Frieza: Grrrrr..... I WILL DESTROY YOU BROTHER! EVEN IF IT MEANS THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS PLANET!!! Mecha Frieza being to charge up his Supernova. Mecha Frieza: Destroy! Mecha Frieza's Supernova get bigger. Mecha Frieza: Annihilate! Mecha Frieza's Supernova gets even bigger. While that's going on, Meta-Cooler pulls out his index finger and begins to charge up his Supernova. Mecha Frieza: OBLITERATE! Mecha-Frieza's Supernova enlarges again, and is now at max capacity. At the same time however, Meta-Cooler's Supernova was fully charged as well. Mecha Frieza: NOW DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! Mecha Frieza tosses his Supernova at Meta-Cooler. At the same time, Meta-Cooler tossed his towards Mecha Frieza. The two Supernovas clashed together, resulting in a massive explosion that both engulfs the two, and begins to spread throughout the planet. The fight is interrupted as random and innocent civilians are seen in a random city. And one of the civilians, a little girl, notices a large white light heading towards them. Little Girl: Daddy, look! The father looks behind him, and see the white light, and the same white light disintegrating the city building and the people running away from the light. Before he can to anything the father and little get caught in the white light. Little Girl: How pretty..... Eventually, the explosion engulfs the entire planet, destroy Earth in the process, as well as the moon and the planets Venus and Mars getting caught in the explosion in the process.' Eventually, the explosion calmed down, as we see the remains of a destroyed planet Earth, with only chunks on rock and debris can be seen. It's also revealed that both Mecha Frieza and Meta-Cooler are in space, and still alive, but with some scraps and bruises. Meta-Cooler: Hmmm.... It seems your attempt to kill me has failed, little brother. Mecha Frieza: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE HAND OF YOU, LET ALONE ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!!! In a desperate attempt, Mecha Frieza generated a Death Saucer, and tossed it at his brother. Before it can hit him, Meta-Cooler used Instant Transmission to teleport near Mecha Frieza. He then unleased a Finger Blitz Barrage in point blank range. It managed to hit Mecha Frieza, and was pushed back. He then created two more Death Saucers and tossed it at his brother. Much like before, Meta-Cooler managed to evade Mecha Frieza's Death Saucers, only this time, he teleports behind Mecha Frieza. Mecha Frieza turns around and sees his brother. Before he could do anything, Meta-Cooler grabs his brother by the head. Meta-Cooler: Father did always spoil you ya little brat. You never did learn how to pay attention on what's going on. Meta-Cooler then proceeds to punch Mecha Frieza in the stomach multiple times. Under pressure, and desperate, Mecha Frieza commands his Death Saucers to aligned themselves behind Meta-Cooler so he could slice a distracted Meta-Cooler into pieces. Eventually the Death Saucer aligned a couple yards behind Meta-Cooler, waiting for Mecha Frieza's command. Mecha Frieza: You better let go brother. In a Few seconds, I'll command my Death Saucers to slice you into pieces. Meta-Cooler: Then do it. If you do use your Death Saucers, you'll hit yourself as well. Mecha Frieza: NOT IF I DO THIS! Mecha Frieza managed to break free from Meta-Cooler's Grip and proceeds to kick his brother in the gut, resulting in him being pushed back. With Meta-Cooler distracted, Mecha Frieza commands his Death Saucers to charge towards Meta-Cooler. However.... Meta-Cooler: Fool... Meta-Cooler uses Instant Transmission and appeared behind him, to deliver a powerful kick at Mecha Frieza's back. With the Mecha Frieza getting pushed forwards by Meta-Cooler's kick, and the Death Saucers heading towards him, Mecha Frieza realized he's screwed. Mecha Frieza: No No Nnnn..... The Death Saucers managed to slice Mecha Frieza in half, which includes his arm, but not before Meta-Cooler teleported to safety. Mecha Frieza: God dammit! Not again... Mecha Frieza is seen floating in space, with his lower half and arms are seen floating away. Meta-Cooler then teleports near his near-dead brother. He then flips his brother around. Meta-Cooler: You never did stand a chance little brother. Mecha Frieza: It's... impossible. I'm stronger than you... in every way... I cannot.. be.. defeat by you! Meta-Cooler: You see, that's where you're wrong. Just then a large battalion of Meta-Coolers appeared, circling around a severally injured Mecha Frieza. Mecha Frieza looks around him in shock, seeing that there's an entire army of Meta-Coolers. Mecha Frieza: There's more than... one of you? Meta-Cooler: You see that's the real tragic part. Even if you somehow destroy my body, another one would've immediately take my place. Or maybe... Meta-Cooler grabs Mecha Frieza by the throat. Meta-Cooler:... a few hundred. Mecha Frieza: You can't.... you can't kill me.... What would father say? Meta-Cooler: Hmmm.... Father doesn't need to know. Meta-Cooler then proceeded to toss his little brother in deep space and unleashed a powerful blast, hitting Mecha Frieza, and enveloping him. Mecha Frieza: C-CUUURRRRSSSSEEEE YYYYYOOOOOUUUU!! Mecha Frieza's body gets disintegrated by Meta-Cooler's blast, killing him. Meta-Cooler: Now to get my revenge on Goku. KO * Mecha Frieza is being tormented in Hell by a band of music playing stuffed animals. * Meta-Cooler begins to search for Goku. Conclusion Wiz: Both Mecha Frieza and Meta Cooler are powerful in their own right, as they are leagues stronger that their original counterparts, But virtually everything Mecha Frieza can do, Meta-Cooler practically surpassed. Boomstick: While both of them have metal bodies that made them more durable, Meta-Cooler's entire body is made of a metal alloy. Mecha Frieza on the other hand, only has his entire lower half, one of his arms, and part of his face was mechanically enhance. Plus when one thinks about it, Mecha Frieza doesn't have any wins under his belt. Wiz: It's sad but it's true. As we've mentioned before, Mecha Frieza was killed off surprisingly easy by a Super Saiyan Trunks. Meta-Cooler on the other hand was not only able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan Goku, but also a Super Saiyan Vegeta. And it took the combine powers of Goku and Vegeta just to destroy one Meta-Cooler. And even then, it was still a struggle. Boomstick: And it was only made worst since Meta-Cooler is not only capable of recovering almost any kind of damage Mecha Frieza could throw at him, but even if Mecha Frieza somehow did managed to destroy Meta-Cooler, thousands more would've take over. Making this fight even more one sided than ever. This fight really blew up in Mecha Frieza's face. The Winner is Meta-Cooler. Next Time [[Deathstroke VS Taskmaster|(Special!) DC vs. Marvel. Battle between to Masked Martial Artist]] Battle of the 50ft Robots. See Also * Frieza vs Cooler - by SuperSaiyan2Link Who will be rooting for? Mecha Frieza Meta-Cooler Who do you want to win? Mecha Frieza Meta-Cooler Who's your favorite Mechanically Upgraded Villain? Mecha Frieza Meta-Cooler Did you agree with the outcome of Mecha Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles